dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Quest Monsters+
is a manga series based on the events after Monsters. Originally published in shonen gan-gan magazine, the series has been collected in three volumes and is being published abroad by Seven Seas entertainment, beginning in January 2019. Plot In a world separate of the one seen in Dragon Quest VI, Kleo idles his days away trapping and picking on the forest-dwelling slimes near his home while fantasizing about becoming a legendary hero of great renown. One night, after being scolded by his mother and teased by his sister, a faerie named Watabou spirits him away to the arboreal kingdom of GreatTree to enlist his help. An unknown crisis is causing the massive oak to begin rotting away, and Terry has long since vanished. Formerly tame monsters have returned to the wild in a fury, with only Slib the slime remaining. Pressed against these odds, Kleo must overcome his disappointment in becoming a monster master instead of the hero he wishes he was and work with Slib to restore the tree's fading vitality. With a sudden appearance by the infamous Dragonlord making things worse, Kleo and Slib are thrust through a teleportal to the journey of a life time. Characters Protagonists Kleo: The reluctant protagonist. Bored of spending his days bullying slimes and strongly desiring to become a hero, he leaps at Watabou's request for help regarding the crisis at GreatTree. Shouting over the spirit's warning about not being able to return home until the disaster is averted due to his excitement, Kleo flatly refuses to help upon learning that he will be fighting with monsters instead of against them and demands to be sent home. His attitude changes for the better after being saved from a close encounter with a Sculptrice by Mamon's monsters. Agreeing to help the ailing kingdom after witnessing the majesty of a well-trained team first hand, Kleo is initially told that he will be given a Great dragon as his partner, but Pulio was unable to keep it from flying off as the wave of evil struck GreatTree. Instead, Terry's slime and first monster, Slib, is partnered with the lad--due to being one of only two tame monsters left in the kingdom. Reluctant to be partnered with lowly slime, the two get off to an awful start, but learn to work together after a sparring match with Chiisan's team and the Dragonlord's assault on the kingdom. Slib: The only monster able to mentally endure the wave of evil and retain his sanity, Slib is a former member of Terry's team and very experienced. However, weeks of slacking off have caused him to forget the proper technique to many of his most potent abilities. That aside, he still retains excellent stats and hold his own against a group of foes. He was happy to be partnered with Kleo until the latter was very rude to him, and an argument followed. When his pride was further wounded by Chiisan's scathing remarks to the both of them, they put aside their differences to work together. Temper tantrum aside, Slib is a mature slime who is capable of seeing the bigger picture. When cornered by the Dragonlord, he opts to stall the despot so that Kleo and Chiisan can escape despite knowing that the kingdom's yggdrasil leaves have withered and there is no way to revive him. Fortunately, he is saved by Mamon's team at the last moment, and begins his journey with Kleo. Junior A Small fry with a large ego, Junior is the son of the minister of monsters of GreatTree. Speaking with a more eloquent and lucid vocabulary than his comrades, Junior looks down his nose at Kleo and is quick to reprimand any perceived insolence to one of his social standing with a tail slap to the face and bite to the head. Nevertheless, the situation calls for cooperation and the egotistical dragon pup lends a claw when necessary. GreatTree citizens Omelette The harpist egg consultant seen in the game, Omelette is a vivacious teenage girl who is the first to greet Kleo when he arrives in GreatTree. Immediately taken with the boy, she enjoys teasing him with her good looks and becomes furious when other girls her age speak with him. Mamon The resident animal handler from the game, his name is short for Master Monster (Tamer). A wise man whose team consists of Xenlon, a Gripevine, and a Gem slime, he rescues Kleo from death at the hands of a Sculptrice in the second chapter and his display warms the lad up to the idea of becoming a monster master himself. Mamon introduces the basics of monster rearing by showing Kleo a bout between Chiisan and Machiko, and helps quell the quarrel between the boy and Slib. The Dragonlord forces a fusion between himself and Mamon's Xenlon, gaining considerable power. Chiisan One of Terry's admirers turned monster master herself, Chiisan is a no-nonsense girl who quickly reached A-rank with her team. She is less than impressed with Kleo and states that it's a waste of time to rely on a greenhorn such as himself, and starts a battle with him and Slib on the canopy farm at the peak of the tree. When the Dragonlord attacks, her team is slain and she is nearly caught in the crossfire before being saved by Kleo. Machiko A sultry swordswoman who likes to leave opponents as slack-jawed as her audience. Machiko loses to Chiisan in the finals for the A-rank competition, and later gives a beast-tail accessory to Kleo before she departs. This innocuous well-wishing is interpreted as flirting by Omelette, much to Machiko's confusion. The King and R. Jester The administrative duo that provides comic relief and plot elaboration. Antagonists Volumes Category:Dragon Quest Monsters+